Astrid Hofferson
Astrid Hofferson is a teen Viking girl of the Hairy Hooligans tribe who attends Dragon Training with Hiccup and the other Viking teens. She's striking, tough, beautiful and her determined and strong personality makes her hard to impress. Astrid is 14 years old, 15 in Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk, and 18 in How To Train Your Dragon 2. She's Hiccup's main love interest in the first film, and his longtime girlfriend by the time of the sequel. In spite of initially not liking Hiccup or his new found friendship with Toothless, she soon has her opinion changed, tries to keep Toothless a secret, and starts to like Hiccup as her crush. Noteworthy, she is the only Viking without a helmet seen in the film as well as in the 3 short sequels and episodes (although Hiccup received a helmet from his father as a gift during the film, he rarely wears it). Astrid does not appear in any of the books in the original series and is an original character designed for the film. It is possible she is based on the character Camicazi from the books. Physical Appearance Astrid is thin for a Viking but is given the advantage of agility because of this in Dragon Training. She has blonde hair with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, with a braided ponytail in back, and usually wears a leather band across her forehead. Astrid wears a skirt with spikes surrounding it and another skirt at the bottom of the spiked skirt with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazoned shoulder pads. Notably, she's considered very attractive by her fellow vikings her age. She is rarely seen without her trusty battle axe. In HTTYD 2, Astrid's appearance now has her hair more neatly designed as it's parted to her left with her hair still braided in the back. Her outfit now has more fur around her shoulders along with a red shirt for her upper body. She still wears her shoulder pads but now has arm bands that are larger and with fur now. Like before, she still has her axe. Personality :"I'm more of an old-fashioned take-it-down-with-an-axe-and-then-lop-its-head-off kind of girl." - Astrid Astrid is shown to be determined and extremely dedicated to becoming a Viking Warrior. She is generally uninterested in the other teenagers, preferring to study and train on her own to become a better fighter. She is also rather short tempered (something which Snotlout points out) and oftenly hits people who have angered her in some way. In the beginning, she has the most success in Dragon Training. In the film, she is shown to be serious and highly dedicated to one day fighting dragons. However, she was very kind and compassionate on many occasions and is shown to have a lighter side in Gift of the Night Fury, going out of her way to bring Snoggletog joy to Berk. She quickly becomes jealous of Hiccup as his skills improve and is frustrated by his success over her. She also reveals her suspicious side, following and spying on Hiccup to discover his secret. Astrid also has a caring side, although this is hidden by an initial attempt at violence to cover it up. Astrid's name is North Germanic for "Divine Beauty", which seems suits her for her appearance and character role. She is also the only Viking with a name that doesn't appear to be an insult. Alongside Hiccup and Fishlegs, Astrid is the most knowledgeable in dragons, knowing of various breeds' shot-limits, behaviors, and of course she specializes in Deadly Nadders, like her dragon Stormfly. When it comes to her dragon, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid is somewhat kinder and gentler. She cares deeply for them, and has come to love Stormfly, who in turn is loyal to her, being there to greet her in the morning when Astrid wakes up. The bond between Astrid and Stormfly appears to be very strong, especially when Stormfly allows Astrid to touch her hatchlings, though Stormfly did allow Hiccup to touch them as well. She often provides her form of advice called the Honey & the Hatchet (you tell someone what they want to hear, the honey part, before you hit 'em in the head with something they don't, the hatchet part). In HTTYD 2, though not much is shown of her character yet, Astrid appears to have grown more mature, as she doesn't seem to be as serious as before and seems to enjoy hanging out with her fellow teen vikings more, but more so with Hiccup. She also seems to have gained a better sense of humor, as she teased Hiccup about how he walks and talks after his talk with Stoik. How to Train Your Dragon Astrid is first seen at the beginning of the film during a dragon raid, helping in putting out fires with Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, while Hiccup (doing an introductory narration) introduces her to the audience. After Hiccup is sent home by his father, Astrid is among the group but does not join in their mockery of Hiccup. She is later seen with the other students in Dragon Training, along with Hiccup. During their first encounter with a Gronckle as their first lesson, Astrid is shown to be the star pupil as the other students are knocked out of the lesson one by one. Later, in the Vikings' dining hall, the other students mock Hiccup's performance and Astrid doesn't hesitate to criticize him either. Gobber hands the students a manual on dragons for the group to study and Astrid is one of the only ones to read it besides Fishlegs and Hiccup. During the student's next lesson, this time against a Deadly Nadder in a labyrinth, Astrid again comes out on top. Angered with Hiccup getting in her way, she is quick to berate him by saying that they about to inherit their parents' war and commands him to figure out what side he fights for. That night, Astrid is listening to Gobber's stories about dragons with the others when she notices Hiccup suddenly leave without saying anything. Although curious, she thinks nothing of it. At the next lesson, the students are facing a Hideous Zippleback in paired teams: Astrid with Ruffnut, Hiccup with Fishlegs and Snotlout with Tuffnut. Due to Snotlout and Tuffnut's jeers, Astrid and Ruffnut lose their buckets of water, which they needed to douse the Zippleback's spark-breathing head. While Hiccup loses the last bucket of water, Astrid is shocked to see Hiccup somehow frighten the Zippleback back into it's cage by merely motioning to it. As the lessons progress, it soon becomes apparent that Hiccup is becoming better and better, always seeming to have a way with the dragons and exerting control over them. He soon overtakes Astrid as the star pupil, which stirs her jealousy even further. After one particular lesson, Astrid vents her anger in the forest by throwing her axe into trees when she sees Hiccup sneaking around. She attempts to follow him but loses sight of him through the foliage. On the following night, Astrid hears clash from Hiccup's stall at the blacksmith shop and found Hiccup's "Acting weird- well, weirder" and his sudden disappearing, which deepens her doubt. Not long after, Astrid and Hiccup are the only students left in the race to see who gets the right to slay their first dragon. They're faced with a Gronckle, where she threatens Hiccup to stay out of her way. Despite Astrid's best efforts, she still ends up losing when Hiccup immobilizes the Gronckle in little to no time at all. The Viking Elder denies Astrid the right to kill a dragon and instead gives it to Hiccup. This time, Astrid manages to follow Hiccup to the grotto he'd been visiting after training, with her trusty axe. Astrid then begins interrogating Hiccup on the real reason for his sudden improvements in dragon training as well as his riding jacket which he has never shown in public. Astrid then notices the figure of Toothless which appeared to alarm her, as she pushed Hiccup down with her as she dove to the ground, but before she can recognize Toothless, Hiccup distracts her by admitting that he is "through with the lies" as well as "making outfits", which causes Astrid to twist Hiccup's arm painfully "for the lies" and hit him hard with the handle of her axe "for everything else", which finally provokes Toothless. Thinking that Astrid is a threat to Hiccup, Toothless charges out with a loud and aggressive roar and is about to attack when Hiccup grabs and casts Astrid's axe and stops Toothless in mid-pounce by telling him that Astrid is a friend. After an introduction to one another, during which Toothless snarls at her, Astrid realizes that the reason Hiccup had beaten her in Dragon Training was that he had befriended a dragon, which was the hated enemy of the Vikings, and runs off with anger to tell the villagers. But in the middle of the forest, she is snatched up and placed screaming, in the pinnacle of a tree by Toothless and Hiccup, where he asks for a chance to explain. She refuses to hear any explanation, yet Hiccup manages to talk her into letting him show her instead and she climbs onto Toothless behind Hiccup (Toothless snarls at her as she gets on). Hiccup tells the Night Fury to gently land. However, Toothless is not so trustworthy and deliberately scares Astrid with daring flying maneuvers until she finally apologizes. Toothless finally stops and takes her and Hiccup on an extraordinarily brilliant flight above the clouds and Berk. Astrid is amazed by the flight and what she sees, realizing just how wrong she was about Toothless and Hiccup. During the flight however, when reminding Hiccup of the oncoming event on which Hiccup "Will have to kill a Dragon", Toothless suddenly flies towards parts unknown and the group soon find themselves in a flock of Dragons carrying kill and food towards none other than the Dragons' Nest. Astrid and Hiccup are shocked to discover the Dragons steal and raid from the village to feed a monstrous dragon called the Red Death in order to avoid being eaten themselves. When they get back, Astrid wants to tell the village about what they saw but Hiccup manages to talk her out of it for the time being, fearing the other Vikings will kill Toothless. Impressed by Hiccup's persistence on keeping Toothless a secret and his loyalty to Toothless, she agrees and suddenly punches him on the arm "for kidnapping her" before kissing him on the cheek "for everything else." The next day, Hiccup has to take his final exam and is expected to kill his first Dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare (later named Hookfang). Astrid wishes Hiccup good luck ("But just promise me it won't go wrong.") and agrees to make sure the Vikings don't find Toothless if something does go wrong. She watches as Hiccup faces the Nightmare and tosses aside his weapon, shield and helmet, intending to show the Vikings the truth about Dragons. But Stoick, infuriated by his son's traitorous behaviors, screams for the match to stop and strikes the handrail of the ring. The noise frightens the Nightmare, driving it to attack Hiccup, which is exactly what Hiccup tells Astrid he's worried about. Astrid gets into the arena and tries to help Hiccup escape but ends up in danger as well until Stoick gets into the ring to help them. Astrid manages to clamber out but Hiccup ends up in the Nightmare's claws before he's saved by Toothless. Toothless fights off the Nightmare but won't leave Hiccup, thinking the Vikings are threats and almost kills Stoick in the process. The Vikings swarm Toothless and Astrid has to stop Hiccup from interfering so he doesn't get hurt. Later she hears that the Stoick disowns Hiccup. Astrid attempts to comfort Hiccup for his losses after the Vikings set sail for the Nest and the deadly Red Death which Vikings are barely aware of. She asks why Hiccup didn't kill Toothless that first chance, saying she wants to remember what he said. Hiccup finally tells her that he didn't because at that critical moment, he saw that Toothless was just as scared as Hiccup was; for him it was like looking in a mirror. Astrid's words then motivate Hiccup to try to save the tribe and do "something crazy". Astrid rounds up the other students and Hiccup teaches them enough about riding and controlling the various Dragons. Astrid stops Snotlout's attempt to grab a weapon when training a Monstrous Nightmare (later named Hookfang). Finally they fly off to rescue their tribe from the Red Death which has broken out of the Nest to attack. Astrid sits astride a Deadly Nadder (later named Stormfly) and drops off Hiccup so he can free Toothless from his chains while she goes to help the others fight the Red Death. Astrid and Stormfly nearly end up getting eaten and she's knocked off her dragon. Thankfully, she's saved as Toothless catches her, and she enjoys a heartquaking flight upside-down. Hiccup drops her off as he and Toothless lead the Red Death into the sky where they fight it and send it plummeting to its doom in a massive, fiery explosion. When it seems that Hiccup has died in the fight, Astrid is brought to tears at seeing the sight before her. When Stoick ann ounces that Hiccup survived, she in overjoyed at the news. When Hiccup finally wakes up back on Berk to a new village of Dragons and Vikings living together (along with his prosthetic leg), Astrid punches him on the arm again for scaring her and then kisses him on the lips tenderly. Aside Stormfly, Astrid joins Hiccup, Toothless, and the other Vikings with their Dragons as they soar together into the sky. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Astrid and Stormfly are helping put out a fire that is raging through the home of Gobber the Belch, along with Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout and their dragons. She listens as Gobber argues with Stoick over the cause of the fire: Gobber's underpants or the Boneknapper. When Gobber prepares to depart with his sheep, Phil, Astrid enthusiastically agrees to go with Gobber, when Hiccup says, "Alright, Vikings! Grab your shields." Astrid helps Hiccup and the others row a seven-man longboat while Gobber appreciates their help and Fishlegs comments on the Boneknapper's legend. It isn't until Ruffnut says, in response to Gobber telling them that the Boneknapper is a silent killer, "So if we don't hear anything...we're dead?", that Astrid - along with all the others - stop rowing and listen to the silence. She is as startled as the other teens when Phil breaks the silence, causing Gobber to laugh. Gobber then decides to tell them about his first encounter with the Boneknapper, which involves a frozen Viking punching him in the face - twice. Due to Gobber's distracting story, they crash and sink their boat, so they stand and listen to Gobber's second encounter, this time involving a Hammerhead Whale, a third story with a volcano and a Hammerhead Yak, and another time, involving the Hammerhead Whale, Hammerhead Yak and Thor. The tales grew so wild that no-one, not even Hiccup, really believed him so Gobber decided to prove it with a trap after Hiccup tries to reason with him, due to Astrid's prompting. While they are waiting for the Boneknapper to try and attack a disguised Fishlegs, Astrid complains to Hiccup how they should be trying to get home and is so distracted that she, along with everyone else, fail to notice the Boneknapper's arrival, except Fishlegs. After taking cover in the trap, she tries to convince Gobber to return the bone he had unintentionally stolen, hidden inside the treasure chest from his stories, after Hiccup figures out what the Boneknapper wants. She flinches when Gobber's pants fall down and is just glad that they have a ride home as soon as Gobber returned the bone, making the Boneknapper an 'overgrown puppy dog'. They all fly back to Berk on the Boneknapper, Astrid seated behind Hiccup, and was just as shocked when multiple female Boneknappers responded to their ride's mating call. Gift of the Night Fury Astrid and Berk are preparing to celebrate their holiday Snoggletog for the first time with their Dragons, as Astrid is seen helping decorate, assisted by Stormfly. After Stoick makes a speech, a strange sound causes all of Berk's Dragons to fly off, including Stormfly, during which Astrid questions "Where's Hiccup?". When Hiccup arrives, everyone swarms him with questions about their Dragons' sudden departure but alas Hiccup has no answers. Despite Stoick's trying to cheer the tribe up in the Great Hall, everyone is sad and disappointed. Astrid admits to her friends she'd been looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly but she tries to pep up by suggesting they should come up with some new holiday traditions though Hiccup is the only one who supports her. The next morning, Astrid tries to spread cheer with her new beverage, Yak-Nog (an obvious allusion to egg-nog) and Snotlout is the first to try it though he silently regrets it, especially since he has to swallow it instead of spitting it out in front of Astrid. Fishlegs is at first eager to try some, but awkwardly declines after Snotlout shakes his head behind Astrid's back, warning him that the "beverage" is not fit for human consumption. Ruffnut and Tuffnut refuse based on the smell alone, so she decides to go see Hiccup. She finds him in the forge, where he's working on a new prosthetic that will allow Toothless to fly without Hiccup's assistance, as he was bothered by Tuffnut saying that Toothless can't go anywhere without Hiccup's help. Astrid thinks it's a great idea and doesn't notice Hiccup spit out her Yak-Nog after she leaves to "spread more holiday cheer". A few days later, Astrid barely dodges as Hiccup, riding Meatlug flies over her. She shouts, "Hiccup! Where are you going?!" and he replies, while holding onto the Gronckle for dear life, "I have no idea!" Astrid then confronts Fishlegs for chaining up his own dragon in a barn when the twins find in the hay several Dragon eggs, causing them to realize Meatlug is a female dragon, and that everyone's Dragons must have left to lay their eggs. At this point, Astrid has another idea for a Snoggletog tradition: They wrap Meatlug's eggs with ribbons and secretly place them in several homes in the village for everyone to find once the eggs hatch. When they finish, they get excited when all of a sudden, one of the houses blows up and a baby Gronckle lands on Fishlegs, causing Astrid to realize the eggs explode when they hatch, and thus chaos ensues as the rest of the eggs begin to blow up, damaging and setting fire to several buildings. The Gronckle hatchlings are rounded up and the villagers begin repairs when they see a cloud of Dragons being led by Hiccup on Hookfang descend from the sky, bringing with them the Dragons' babies. Everyone is reunited with their dragons, as is Astrid with Stormfly, and she's overjoyed to meet Stormfly's babies. Stoick then calls everyone and their Dragons to the Great Hall to celebrate. During the festivities, Astrid notices Hiccup and consoles him, knowing it's hard for him to see everyone else with their Dragons, but says he did a wonderful thing and thanks him with a kiss and hug. Feeling sad, Hiccup asks Astrid where Toothless went, and she replies she doesn't know when she notices Toothless sneak into the Great Hall. She then teases Hiccup a bit before pushing him around so he can see Toothless who reveals he left to find and return Hiccup's Viking helmet. Astrid hugs Toothless and wishes everyone a Happy Snoggletog. Dragons: Riders of Berk Astrid and Hiccup's relationship remain for the series, though differently than in the film. In the first few episodes, they were shown as great friends, often visiting and confiding in each other, though sometimes awkward with each other around the other teens. In the episode Breakneck Bog, ''Astrid convinces the other teens to stay and help Hiccup retrieve his chest that was from his mother that was stolen by the "fog monster", when they were about to leave in fear. She does this by telling them to "put yourself in his shoes" and asking them "What if it was your mother?", proving that she cares deeply about Hiccup's situation. Soon their relationship becomes more apparent, such as in ''Heather Report Part I and II, where Hiccup and Astrid had planned to meet. When he forgot and instead hung out with Heather, Astrid was jealous despite her denying the fact. Hiccup and Astrid have also been shown to be far more willing to 'share' Dragons, with Hiccup riding on Stormfly with Astrid when Toothless leaves to search for an old foe in What Flies Beneath and Astrid accompanying Hiccup on Toothless after Heather tried to steal Stormfly in Heather Report Part I. Later, in the episode Thawfest, Astrid mentions that she had liked the fact that Hiccup was a gracious loser, and when he makes it up to her she kisses him again. She was also very vocal in her defense of Hiccup in What Flies Beneath when Snotlout made various insensitive comments about Hiccup's role in depriving Toothless of the ability to fly solo. Abilities and Talents Fighting skills: '''She's an exceptionally skilled warrior which has been proven several times throughout both the film and the series. She has defeated several older and more experienced warriors, such as Alvin the Treacherous and could hold her own for a while against other as well as several Dragons. She's presumably the most accomplished fighter among the teens, if not along with Snotlout. Her weapon of choice is a double-sided axe and she is quite formidable with it. '''Dragon riding and training: '''Next to Hiccup, she's the best rider among the teens. She works very well with Stormfly and they're usually able to synchronize their moves accurately. On Outcast Island she was able to tame a wild Monstrous Nightmare although with a little more than Hiccup did and the Nightmare came to her rescue later, showing she was able to gain its loyalty. '''Speed and agility: '''These are undoubtedly her top physical skills. She's able to perform a variety of acrobatic feats like handsprings, cartwheels and flips even while riding Stormfly. She was also able to swiftly dodge the attacks of a wild Deadly Nadder and the Flightmare. '''Intelligence: Even though most of the strategies and solutions to their problems are made mostly by Hiccup and Fishlegs provides most of the knowledge, she herself has proven to be valuable and capable in this department as well. She was the only one who wasn't fooled by Heather and was the one to come up with the idea to get the Book of Dragons back from Outcast Island. She has also given useful advice to Hiccup oftenly enough and he always takes them to heart. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III At first, Astrid is shown to be disinterested in Hiccup - due to her thinking he is not like the other Vikings. However, whilst the other Vikings actively ridicule Hiccup, Astrid seems more suspicous towards him, only becoming angry with him due to his incompetence in the arena. Her dislike for him grows into jealously when he becomes more skilled at 'fighting' dragons than she is. Despite the initial problems in their relationship, Astrid later grows to become Hiccup's main love interest and kisses him twice (albeit after punching him on the arm both times). In the Riders of Berk series, she has become his closest friend after Toothless, and though they appear to have a budding relationship, they are quite shy and awkward about it, thier romantic attachment more suggested in thier dynamic and interaction then outright stated. Whilst Astrid maintains more of her initial stern, authoritative demeanour with the other Vikings, she opens up more when alone with Hiccup, and apparently feels safe showing a considerably softer, more jokey side of her personality to him. The two are incredibly close, with Astrid acting as Hiccup's confidant when he needs advice on personal problems, and often pair off from the others when needing to achieve something especially difficult. Astrid's feelings for Hiccup usually manifest themselves as extreme devotion and protectiveness, as she is always the first to aid him in any situation and the last to leave him, which Hiccup reciprocates towards Astrid. It appears to be an unspoken assumption that Astrid will accompany Hiccup on his adventures, moreso then the other Vikings, and will usually invite herself along regardless. On the rare occasions that they are seperated by mitigating circumstances, she is shown to worry greatly about him and is always overjoyed to be reunited with him. In When Lightning Strikes when Hiccup leaves indefinitely with Toothless, Astrid acts naturally but, as she watches him fly off, she becomes visibly upset at the possibility of not seeing him again, suggesting that her crush on him is getting harder to hide. It is possible that Astrid had feelings for Hiccup before the events in the movie, due to her immediate change in behavior during the first flight. She might have just ignored this since Hiccup did not meet the usual Viking standards. When Hiccup was thought to be dead after he defeated the Red Death, Astrid is the only viking to be brought to tears meaning she took it the hardest. She did say in Thawfest that one thing she "always liked about Hiccup" is that he was a gracious loser, further supporting this theory. Astrid remains a close friend of Hiccup in Gift of the Night Fury, as Astrid and Hiccup both advocate the idea to make up new holiday traditions to cheer the tribe up, and they discuss the prosthetic Hiccup makes for Toothless so the Night Fury can fly on his own. It's never officially confirmed if they've become a couple. Even so, near the end of the special, Astrid comforts Hiccup when he's missing Toothless, and even kisses him on the lips and hugs him. She still likes to tease Hiccup however, as she did with him when she noticed Toothless had entered the Great Hall, before she giddily turned him around so he could see Toothless was back. It has been confirmed by Dean Deblois that by the time of the sequel, Astrid and Hiccup are an official couple. She even teases him in an affectionate manner. They are comfortable sitting very close to each other, as opposed to in Animal House when they nervously moved away from each other. Astrid also helps Hiccup in personal problems he can't figure out on his own. Stormfly Much like the relation with Hiccup, Stormfly seem to be Astrid's best Dragon friend. Astrid first met her in the arena as a training Dragon. She hit the Deadly Nadder with Hiccup's shield, but Stormfly still let Astrid ride her in the battle against the Red Death. Afterwards, Stormfly became Astrid's Dragon. The two are very close and have similar personalities. Both are competitive, beautiful, and can be somewhat violent occasionally. Stormfly is not adverse to having other people ride her besides her rider. Still, she's very loyal to Astrid, and is protective as well. Snotlout Jorgenson Every time Snotlout tries to get close to Astrid, she punishes him with something, such as when she was in the Dragon Academy with Snotlout and was burned by Hookfang jumping in the water when Snotlout said that there is a place for two. Second time was in Animal House when Snotlout told Astrid to come to him if he feels cold, but she elbowed the pole causing snow to fall on him. In Race to Fireworm Island, Astrid shows a gentler side in the face of Snotlout's obvious worry about Hookfang, telling him that there is nothing wrong with caring and almost crying when Hookfang is supposedly mortally wounded by the Fireworm Queen. Also, in Appetite for Destruction, she appeared to find the thought of kissing Snotlout repulsive, as when she stated that she would 'kiss Snotlout on the lips' if Hiccup's and Fishlegs' Airmail worked, which it did. She quickly broke her word upon discovering this and threatened Hiccup when he teased her. In Free Scauldy, she was paired up with Snotlout on patrol, and was annoyed with him constantly flirting with her. Pushed over the edge, and her previously aggressive responses doing nothing to deter Snotlout, Astrid turns the tables on him by pretending that he has finally won her over. She then begins to flirt back in an offputtingly saccharine manner, which quickly scares Snotlout into submission, much to Astrid's enjoyment. By How To Train Your Dragon 2, it is revealed that Snotlout has given up his pursuit of Astrid, since she has officially been in a relationship with Hiccup for some time by this point, and has transferred his affections to Ruffnut. It is not yet known wether this will improve thier relationship. Heather Astrid at first believed Heather's story about being attacked by pirates like everyone else, but later sees her running off in the middle of the night. She casually asks Heather the next day if she slept well, but when Heather only replies that she did without mentioning her excursion, Astrid becomes suspicious of her. She was also a little jealous that Hiccup had been spending time with her, and not their appointment to meet up. When Heather asked to see the Book of Dragons from Fishlegs, Astrid took the book, as well as pulling Hiccup. She tries to tell him that there was something about the new girl that she didn't trust, but he doesn't listen. Astrid then caught Heather reading the Book of Dragons that Hiccup had hidden under his bed. Hiccup isn't bothered by this, or when Astrid tells him about the other night. Heather says she couldn't sleep so she went for a walk. Later Heather tries to gain Stormfly's trust by feeding her chicken. Astrid catches her again and warns her not to give her the "innocent routine." Heather simply replies that Astrid is too smart for that. She also pushes her buttons when it appears that Stormfly likes Heather. When Astrid is venting in the forest, by throwing her ax, she discovers that Heather is working with the Outcasts. She tries to warn Hiccup, but Heather beat her to Hiccup's room, where she pretends she was sleeping the whole time. The next day, while Hiccup is looking for the Book of Dragons, Astrid bursts opens the door telling him "little miss innocent" stole Stormfly. Finally putting two and two together, the teens go after Heather. When they catch up to her, Astrid jumps onto Stormfly's back from Toothless, and starts wrestling with Heather over the book. By the time they reach Outcast Island, Astrid accidentally knocks Heather off Stormfly, with the book. Snotlout catches her, but the Book of Dragons is now on Outcast Island. Heather is then locked up in the Berk prison while the teens try to figure out a plan to get the book back. In the next episode, Heather manages to break out of jail and finds a small boat, but it's destroyed by Stormfly. Astrid locks her back in the cell when Heather tries to tell her Alvin has her parents. When Astrid asks about the pirates, Heather admits she made it up, but she had to so the riders would trust her, Astrid replies that they don't, not anymore. The teens then come up with a plan to disguise Astrid as Heather to get the Book of Dragons back. While this is going on, Heather breaks out of jail again and gets to Stormfly to help Astrid and the others. When Astrid gets the book and is about to leave, Alvin reveals that he really did have Heather's parents. Astrid then tries to save them but is found out by Alvin and is forced to show him where Hiccup and the others are. The teens and Outcasts begin to fight and the riders are soon overpowered. Then to their surprise, Heather and Stormfly show up. Astrid apologizes for not believing her, but Heather says she wouldn't have believed herself either. The two girls the ride Stormfly and grab Heather's parents. Once they all return to Berk, with the book, Heather thanks them for their help, especially Astrid. The two hug, as they have finally become friends. Astrid and Hiccup then wave goodbye to Heather as she and her family sail home. Fishlegs Ingerman TBC Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston Like Hiccup's relationship with the twins, Astrid's relationship with the twins is rather basic. She had almost no interaction with Tuffnut but did seem to interact with Ruffnut, as the two were shown back to back watching for the Zippleback and when Tuffnut commented on how Hiccup and Astrid looked like a couple, Ruffnut said, "She could do better", indicating Ruffnut and her may get along though she did pull Rufnut away when she briefly flirted with Hiccup. In the TV series, she gets easily annoyed by their antics and does not trust their abilities as well. While she considers both annoying, she seems to see Tuffnut slightly more annoying as she will hit Tuffnut when extremely annoyed with him, (as seen when she mercilessly hits him with a skeleton arm when she finds out he, Ruffnut and Snotlout pranked them in Breakneck Bog), but she has not hit Ruffnut. She also does care for the twins, as she states "I'll almost miss them when they don't come back" when Hiccup sends them and the rest of the riders to separate parts of the island to find and remove old Dragon traps. It is also presumed in "A View to a Skrill Part 2" it's presumed that she, along with the rest of the riders went to look for the twins after they went missing until both she and her Dragon became too exhaused to look further and rested, indicating she does genuinely care for them. Relatives Astrid's parents have not been seen in the movie or the TV series, but she does mention them in the games. In the episode When Lightning Strikes, Astrid says she had an aunt who was cursed by Odin. She had to pay tribute to him by sailing to the end of the Earth, but kept showing up from the opposite direction. Astrid's grandfather was mentioned in Breakneck Bog. He told her the reasons behind the mysterious disappearances were pirates. Astrid also has an uncle named Finn, known as Fearless Finn Hofferson. In Fright of Passage, he was frozen by the Flightmare, bringing shame to the Hofferson family. He possibly passed away sometime between facing the Dragon and its return ten years later. Astrid had a lot of respect for her uncle and trained very hard to avenge him in order to restore her family's honor. Memorable Quotes How To Train Your Dragon *''"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." *"This time. This time, for sure!" *"NO! NO! SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING, SLUDGE BUCKET!" *"No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone? It better not involve this!" *That's for the lies! And ''that's... the butt of her axe on Hiccup's groin... for everything else! *"I scared HIM!? Who, is him? *"All right, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing." *''Hiccup'' "That's for kidnapping me.... him on the cheek ''And that's for, everything else." Gift Of The Night Fury *"The eggs explode?! THE EGGS EXPLODE!!" *"Yak-Nog! Get your Yak-Nog! Come on get a frothy delicious cup of cheer". *"Stormfly your back oh, and there are babies!" *Hiccup "I wouldn't want to be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's Dragon except yours!" Dragons: Riders Of Berk *"You might wanna take notes." *"I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning." *"It's not supposed to be fun. It's a Hiccup idea." *"It's okay, Stormfly. I'm a soldier. I've been shot at before." *"That's the sound of our dragons getting better." *Hiccup "The only thing under siege is your brain! You're not thinking clearly!" *"You know what I always liked about you, Hiccup? You were always a gracious loser. Who knew you'd be such a lousy winner?" *Hiccup about Toothless "He has you. And he looks pretty happy if you ask me." *"What were you thinking?! If that was Toothless, you could have killed him!" *the Dragons'' "Looks like they've taken their training to a whole new level." Dragons: Defenders Of Berk *"So, I guess this is the part where I ask if your father changed his mind, and you tell me he didn't, and you're going behind his back... again?" *"What do you want to do now?" *"We talked about you thinking, Snotlout. It's not good. For anyone." *"Whoops! Hate it when it happens." *"What do you think I'm doing? Defending Berk! And my family honor! We'll see who's a coward! [to Flightmare] ''Leave Berk now and never come back! Here I am, ungodly beast - Fearless Astrid Hofferson! Come and get me if you dare!" *"You might as well give up now!" *"Hiccup, you're so predictable." *"Come and get me if you're dare!" *"'Chomp, chomp, there goes your island' big!" *"No one is kissing me on the lips, ever!" *"Is it wrong to root for the trap?" How To Train Your Dragon 2 *Hiccup'' "Not now Dad, I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started!" *"You just did!" *"Hiccup talking to his dad Ah, thanks Dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself too!". *"What could've done this?" *"Are you kidding me?" *"What you're searching for is in here." [She puts her hand to Hiccup's chest] Gallery lil astrid.jpg|Little Fearless Astrid Hofferson. Angry Astrid.jpg|This is Astrid when she is angry. Almost frozen.jpg|Fearless Astrid Hofferson about to be Frozen Astrid Hofferson. Frozen Astrid Hofferson.jpg|''Frozen'' Astrid Hofferson Older-Astrid-how-to-train-your-dragon-2-34817028-178-221.jpg|Older Astrid Older-Astrid-from-How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-how-to-train-your-dragon-34870404-500-374.jpg|Astrid in How To Train Your Dragon 2 Older Astrid 1.jpg|Older Astrid in the second movie. dragons11720p.png|Astrid disguised as Heather How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png|"What you're searching for it's in here." How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-12.png|"What could have done this?" How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.png|"Haha!" are.jpg|"Are you kidding me?" Eggs.png Yacknog.jpg Tumblr mtnu2n5Bzh1si54k3o4 500.jpg 27786 420236745019 96698020019 5662924 2204147 n.jpg Astird.jpg Astrid&Heather.png Astrid2.jpg Astrid Hofferson 4929.jpg Astrid hiccup thawfest kiss.jpg Atrid.jpg FinallyFriends.png The kiss.jpg astrid-httyd-2.jpg|HTTYD2 Astrid Poster astrid-stormfly-1-how-to-train-your-dragon.png|Astrid and Stormfly viking_astrid_gallery_01.jpg viking_astrid_gallery_02.jpg fearless astrid.jpg|fearless images (14).jpg Astrid_hofferson.jpg hiccsrid.jpg hiccstrid.jpg hit.jpg Stuffage 019.jpg Hit.jpg Category:Characters Category:Hooligans Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Viking Teenagers Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters